A Forgotten Melody
by OceanaRose
Summary: Yumemi is a dreamer, Wakana a singer. Both with unknown destiny's that put them in danger. One day Wakana disappears without a trace, and eventually everyone gives up looking for her. Yumemi dreams that her sister is alive. But when an enemy and old friend return, will Yumemi's dream be true or will it shatter and turn into a nightmare?


A/N: Oh look another fandom I'm into XD. I'm taking a break from my other stories that I took down because my writing style was bad. Like it was nothing but HUGE and LONG paragraphs of so much detail... which is a thing I do when writing, useless detail. So here is a new style I'm trying out. I hope you guys like it. This story, after a chapter or 2, will take place after _Munto 3 The Last War of the Heavenloids and Akutoloids **(**_**sorry I accidently put _Munto__ 2 Beyond the Walls of Time_ before hand). **Right now it's when Yumemi is 5 years old and Wakana is about 8/9 years old.

**Disclaimers: **_I DO NOT own!_  
>* MuntoSora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (c) Kyoto Animation/Yoshiji Kigami  
>*Little Me by Little Mix<p>

_I DO OWN!  
><em>*OC- Wakana(1) (Yumemi's older sister)

PS- The numbers beside a name or something are given better description at the bottom:)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 A Small Talk<em>

"So where is it?" I quietly asked. The sun was beginning to set and the air was becoming chilly. I wrapped the blanket tighter around us as a gentle fall breeze blew.

"Over there." answered the small voice. Her small finger pointed up at the sky over our home town but quickly retreated back into the warmth of the blanket.

I looked in the direction she pointed in, but stayed silent. Glancing down at the small 5 year old I could see her face full of emotions. A big smile was plastered on her small face and her jade green eyes full of curiosity and wonder at her discovery. Another small breeze swept our long honey blonde hair around us. I pried my bright green eyes back to the sky.

"Do you see it?" she asked turning to look at me. Her eyes held a glint of hope that I would give her the answer she wanted.

Still looking ahead I replied "Describe to me what it looks like so I know for sure." The cold was starting to seep through the blanket and make us shiver at its rude entrance.

"Well," she began as her teeth started to chatter a little, "it's big!" I laughed at her obvious description, but she continued on. "It's almost like a huge diamond shape. It looks...brown maybe? I don't know it's to dark and I can't see up that high."

It was true, the sun was almost gone entirely. But it left a masterpiece of colors behind its departure. Colors of red, orange, and yellow spread far as our eyes could see, barley lighting the sky up anymore and sharing its warmth.

I kept my eyes though where she said she saw the huge diamond shape object. Straining my eyes I tried to see what she had discovered a few weeks ago. She kept on and on about it but everyone shrugged it off as a joke, as a little girl with a big imagination. No one believed her, not even children her age who also had imagination like her. But still I kept starring and waiting for it, waiting to see it.

"Do you see it? Do you see the island in the sky?" she asked through roughly chattering teeth now.

I knew if we didn't get back inside soon she'd catch a cold and I'd be in trouble for it.

Looking down at her I smiled, "I see it."

She gasped at me and looked like she was about to start crying. Even though I was only a few inches taller than her, I bent down to eye level with her and wiped away the few tears that managed to escape.

She then threw her arms around my neck and cried, "They don't believe me. Nobody does. Only you, Ichiko, and Suzumue believe me."

Her small body shook from both the cold and crying, so I decided it was time to go back into the house. Picking her up, I made sure that she was still cover with the blanket.

Before I turned to walk away I again found myself being drawn toward where she said the island was. But no matter how hard I looked or for how long, I still didn't see the island in the sky she talked so much about. With a frustrated sigh I turned and walked us down the steps that lead from our room up to the roof.

It was by accident that we had found the secret staircase when we were playing hide and seek about year ago. During that summer we would go up and look at the stars and sometimes fall asleep out there. Which never ended good for us since mom would yell at us, saying that we could get kidnapped somehow or get sick.

But as the leaves began to change and autumn set in, the stars were no longer what interested us anymore. No it was the floating island that she had starting talking about.

As I stepped off the last step I set the barely crying and cold girl down. I quietly walked back up the steps and locked the secret doors latch close and then back down. She waited for me as picked her up again.

Granted she was only 5 and I was 8, almost 9, she was easy to carry around. Silently I made it back to our beds on the far wall. I set her on the bed and turned her heating blanket on low.

"Why don't they believe me Nee-san?" she quietly asked as she covered herself up with the warming blanket.

Taking a seat close to her on the bed I wiped the dry salty streams from her face. I smiled at her saying, "Because their not as special as you Yumemi. To see something amazing like that is a gift."

She beamed at me as I smiled at her. As she closed her eyes I whispered "Good night my lil' dreamer." and kissed her on the forehead. As I got up she grasped my wrist.

"Can you sing?" she asked tiredly.

I sat back down humming a tune. As quietly as I could, but loud enough for her to hear I began to sing.

"Wish I knew back then  
>What I know now.<br>Wish I could somehow  
>Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.<p>

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
>Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,<br>Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
>Everything she doesn't see,<p>

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
>And know that right here, right now,<br>You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
>Anything you wanna be,<br>Little me" (2)

Before I was even halfway through she was asleep, hands curled beside her chest as she laid on her side. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear I gave her another kiss on the forehead and got off her bed to my own.

As I got comfortable in bed I watched Yumemi peacefully sleep.

"_Is it a gift?"_ I wondered.

Turning to face the window, I looked for island. It was in vain though for all I could see was the silver moon shining through the clouds. Taunting me.

_"Is it wrong that I lied to her?"_ I silently questioned myself.

Closing my eyes I fell into a world unlike mine. A world that had magic, fire, and destruction.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So? What do you guys think? Please give me some feed back, nicely though, I hate when people 'yell' at me through text messages and emails^-^' my feelings easily get hurt, something I hate about being a Pisces. I know it's just a small piece but at least it's a beginning.

Words:** If I get these used wrong in the story please let me know. I'm not used to Japanese wording. **  
>Nee-san(casual)Onee-san(Formal): Older sister

Extra Info:  
><span>(1) Wakana, her name means:  
>From Japanese (wa) "harmony" and (kana) "play music, complete".<p>

(2) I'm not sure if Yumemi has a lullaby or not, but I was youtubing songs and this popped up. I think this song kinda is like Yumemi in a way since she's quiet and everything when she gets older, but then gets braver and everything because of Munto. And besides both Yumemi and Wakana both have blonde hair and green eyes, that'll change in time, and when Wakana sings it to Yumemi it's like she's singing to a littler version of herself 'Little me' XD. I thought it was to cute. And yes I know they're little right now but the song will have more meaning to it when they are both older.  
>Here's the song (my links don't work that well, sorry): <strong> .com<strong>/**watch?v=ofSP4teW6cY**


End file.
